The present invention relates to an earphone jack holding device, in particular, it relates to that without the risk of causing troubles with respect to the external stress as well as capable of being stabilized electrically.
An earphone jack is provided in a portable terminal device such as a portable phone and a PHS (personal handy phone system). Due to limitation in the structure of the device, the earphone jack is mounted on a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) or a printed circuit board in most cases. Since the earphone jack is to be used with an earphone plug inserted therein, it is conceivable that the earphone jack is wrenched thereby, and thus the earphone jack needs to be held by any means.
Particularly in the case of the structure with the earphone jack mounted on a printed circuit board, if it is wrenched with the earphone plug inserted, the stress is directly conveyed to a terminal soldered with the printed circuit board of the earphone jack, and thus a problem arises in that troubles such as solder cracking and solder peel-off can be generated.
An example of the conventional earphone jack holding device shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B will be explained. FIG. 4A is a side view of a conventional portable phone device, with an earphone jack 31 provided sideways with respect to a case 32. FIG. 4B is a cross-sectional view of a portable terminal device such as a portable phone device cut in the longitudinal direction for showing only the configuration of the earphone jack holding part.
In FIG. 4B, the earphone jack (ordinarily abbreviated as H. S. J.) 31 is fixed on a printed circuit board 33 by soldering as well as it is held by holding ribs 34 of the case 32.
In the case of the configuration, if it is wrenched with the earphone plug inserted, even though the holding ribs 34 of the case 32 are provided, it is insufficient and the stress thereof is directly conveyed to a terminal of the earphone jack 31 soldered with the printed circuit board 33 so that troubles such as solder cracking and solder peel-off are generated.
In order to solve the conventional problems, an object of the invention is to provide an earphone jack holding device without the risk of causing troubles with respect to the external stress such as wrenching of an earphone plug as well as with a configuration capable of being stabilized electrically.
A first aspect of the invention is an earphone jack holding device comprising an earphone jack, a shield case, and a printed circuit board for mounting and fixing the earphone jack and the shield case, wherein the earphone jack is fixed on the printed circuit board and the shield case is further fixed thereon such that the earphone jack is held by the shield case in the horizontal direction and the perpendicular direction with respect to the printed circuit board.
According to the configuration, since the earphone jack can be positioned accurately with respect to the printed circuit board by being held by the shield case in the state being closely closed so as to prevent leakage of electromagnetic waves, generation of troubles by the external stress such as wrenching can be prevented.
Moreover, a second aspect of the invention is an earphone jack holding device comprising a printed circuit board with a main body case, a shield case, and an earphone jack mounted thereon, wherein first and second holding ribs for holding the earphone jack in the horizontal direction with respect to the printed circuit board as well as a third holding rib for holding the same in the perpendicular direction with respect to the printed circuit board are provided in the shield case, and a fourth holding rib for holding the earphone jack and the shield case in the direction perpendicular to the printed circuit board is provided in the main body case.
According to the configuration, generation of troubles by the external stress such as wrenching of an earphone plug can be prevented.
Furthermore, a third aspect of the invention is the earphone jack holding device according to the second aspect, wherein any of the first to third holding ribs provided in the shield case is in contact with an earth terminal of the earphone jack.
According to the configuration, generation of troubles by the external stress such as wrenching of an earphone plug can be prevented as well as an electrically stable structure can be provided.
Moreover, a fourth aspect of the invention is the earphone jack holding device according to the second or third aspect, wherein the shield case is a resin molded product applied with a conduction treatment such as plating and metal deposition.
According to the configuration, an electrically stable structure can be provided.
Furthermore, a fifth aspect of the invention is the earphone jack holding device according to the second or third aspect, wherein a taper part is provided in the first to third holding ribs provided in the shield case, for guiding the earphone jack at the time of mounting the shield case onto the printed circuit board with the earphone jack mounted.
According to the configuration, the shield case can easily be mounted on the printed circuit board with the earphone jack mounted thereon.
Moreover, a sixth aspect of the invention is a portable terminal device comprising the earphone jack holding device according to any of the first to fifth aspect.
Since the earphone jack being stabilized electrically without generation of troubles by the external stress is provided, a portable terminal device without the risk of failure can be provided.